Once Upon a Time
by solitarycloud
Summary: A Fairy Tale AU. When Levi, a former thief turned knight, receives a mission from the King to obtain a cure for the sick princess, he thinks it's straightforward enough, but, unfortunately for our knight, not everything is as simple as it seems. Eventual LeviHan.
1. Prologue

Once Upon A Time

A Deal With A Demon : A Prelude

It was one of those nights where the moon and stars refused to shine.

In a castle at the edge of the woods, a lone man, the lord of this estate, sat silently at his desk as his tired bloodshot eyes pored through a large blue leather-bound book. A single flickering candle illuminated a study filled to brim with bookcases. On his desk lay numerous documents, some ancient scrolls, while others books yellowed with age, that covered most of the table in precariously stacked piles. Written in tongues long forgotten, these records held secrets that most men wouldn't even dare whisper. Secrets that were considered humanity's taboo.

Yet, despite this wealth of knowledge on his desk and bookshelves, the lord was not content. If anything, he was even more aggravated now than at the beginning of his search some months ago. None of these texts contained the answers he sought. No book or scroll held the information the man needed in order to restore life back to the dead.

"Damn it!" Frustrated, the man stood up and struck the nearest pile of books with the back of his hand. The blow sent the heap crashing, books now scattered all over the floor. He sat down again on his seat then rested his head on his hands. Taking a deep breath, the man tried to calm down and resume his search.

To his surprise, his eyes caught sight of a parchment. Previously covered by the stack of books, the single sheet lay at the right topmost corner of the table. It was old, possibly a century or two older than the rest of his files, already frayed and crumbling at the edges. Curiously, the lord picked it up and gave it a quick glance. The document was written in one of the dead languages from the west, containing pictographs to represent words instead of letters from an alphabet. Though it was a language that even the most thoroughly read scholars would have difficulty in deciphering, the man translated the text within a few minutes.

"This is..!" The lord's eyes widened in surprise. He could feel his heartbeat thump in his chest as he carefully examined the document again. The information on the parchment told of a legendary stone, one that had the ability to turn lead into gold. The philosopher's stone, a gem that was said to be able to make what was impossible into reality.

"Could this perhaps be what I'm searching for..?" He said breathlessly in a voice no more audible than a whisper, clutching the parchment closely with two shaking hands.

However, a few minutes later, the look of jubilance that had graced the man's face was completely obliterated. Carefully reading the parchment again, he realized that it gave no clue of where to obtain such a stone or how to create one. Brows furrowed and eyes downcast, the lord said nothing; he only remained seated with a look of misery on his face.

The clock struck twelve and a loud chime that reverberated rang throughout the study. From the window, a cold wind entered and snuffed out the candle, eliminating the only source of light of the room. The man sat there in a daze, alone in darkness and despair.

Feeling a chill run down his spine, the lord snapped out of his state of stupor. An ominous cold suddenly filled the room. Teeth chattering and his whole body shivering uncontrollably, the man reflexively wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm. The candle, previously extinguished before, now glowed with an otherworldly azure flame. Filled with awe, the man gaped at the now alighted candle, so focused on the blue light that he did notice a new visitor had materialized before him.

This new guest of his was, in fact, a demon. A being that had twisted goat-like horns that touched the ceiling of the study, a manic smile filled with teeth that could rival any carnivorous beast's, and large blackened claws that no sane man would even dare shake hands with, but what was most remarkable about this fiend was his scaly skin, a brighter-than-any-sapphire blue that was the same hue as the flame of the flickering candle.

"Greetings, mortal."

The man turned to look at the owner of the voice. Face to face with a demon, the lord's face paled several shades lighter as he stared agape at the otherwordly being.

Exposing its sharp pointy teeth, the demon grinned. Finally, he had found a new prey to play with.

* * *

One was never exactly sure what happened at the exchange between the lord and the demon on that moonless night.

It was said that the fiend left the study cackling, a contract containing a signature written in the man's blood in between its claws.

As for the lord, the man was left sitting at his desk alone in the darkness, mumbling the words, "My child… What have I done..?" Over and over again, until the sun finally dawned upon the land.

No trace of the fiend was ever left in that study, the only remainder of that fateful encounter that night left behind was a blood-red gem in lord's hands and a beautiful otherworldly blue rose that stood upright in a glass case.

Now, dear reader, with this glimpse of the past lies the origins of my story. From here is where I can truly begin my tale.

And so, once upon a time, exactly nineteen years later…

* * *

AN: Graaaghhh... *pulls hair* Since this was the prologue, I wanted this chapter to have a little "oomph" so I tried to make my writing more... uhhh... dramatic? But, really... reading it again it felt kinda pretentious, exaggerated, and kinda corny... *bangs head desks* Sorry... TTATT

This story was originally supposed to be a LeviHan re-telling of the fairy tale "Beauty and the Beast", which in retrospect would have been lovely if carefully written (and a helluva lot easier on my part too... *sobs*) But for some reason, my brain seems to reject that sweet little idea and made it a hundred times more convoluted, that even I have no idea what I'm going to do with this fic. Really... Even after a month of thinking about this story, I still can't decide on what roles to give to Mike, Levi's squad, and a whole bunch of other characters. Suggestions would be lovely, I think...

Anyway, before I end this AN, may I ask if it's Hanji Zoe or Zoe Hanji? It's rather confusing on which one's the given and surname...

Thanks for reading! :D

P.S. Levi will be in the first chapter, promise! :)

-solitarycloud


	2. The Secret Quest

Once Upon a Time

Chapter 1 - The Secret Quest

"S-sir Levi!"

The raven-haired knight in question looked up from his task, rather annoyedly. He had been in the midst of grooming his horse's coat. Though there were grooms in the palace stables who were tasked to care for the horses, Levi preferred to clean and brush his dapple-gray steed himself.

Orion, the gray stallion, was his partner in battle and a good one at that; Levi could not ask for a better warhorse. The knight had deemed it necessary that the horse have an impeccably clean coat. Unfortunately, these shit-for-brains stable boys couldn't clean a horse properly even if their life depended on it, so the man usually ended up doing the grooming himself.

"Yes..?" the knight replied coolly.

"Umm… Uhh… C-commander Erwin…" the nervous squire stuttered incomprehensibly. The boy felt his superior's cold gray eyes stare at him. The knight was giving him a look that said _I don't have time for your nonsense, so just spit it out already_. Taking a deep breath, the squire tried to calm himself and enunciate his words carefully. Though he still stammered, it was a lot clearer now. "The c-commander is l-looking for you. He s-says it's urgent, s-sir."

The strongest warrior of the Rose kingdom arched a thin eyebrow. Normally, Erwin would give him an hour or two to himself before summoning him for a report. What could be so urgent that the commander needed his presence immediately?

"I see… Tell Lord Erwin, I'll go see him right away."

"Yes, s-sir!"

Levi followed the boy with his eyes, watching the squire scurry away until the boy finally left the stables. Sighing, the knight put down the brush he was using to groom Orion's coat and offered his partner a carrot. The horse responded by whinnying and tossing its head happily. A ghost of a smile appeared on the man's face for a fraction of a second and was then replaced with a scowl as he called for one of the slacking stable boys and ordered the lad to finish grooming his horse.

"Right away, sir!" The boy squeaked.

Though the knight had not uttered a threat of any sort, the stable boy still made sure not to do a half-assed job. Being one of the kingdom's strongest warriors, many people, nobles and common folk alike, had varied impressions about Sir Levi. Some folks would sing hymns in his name, calling him a hero and praising him for his bravery and skill on the battlefield. Others would cower in fear, crying that the man was ruthless monster, even going as far as calling him the army's own personal killing machine. Yet, unbeknownst to the many people, the palace servants and those concerned with the upkeep of the castle had their own (and probably most truthful) opinion on the man. It was an open secret among the servants that this particular knight was an obsessive clean freak and the boy so did not want to get his ass whupped by the man for doing a sloppy job.

Satisfied the lad wouldn't mess up, the knight left the stables. It was already twilight when he stepped out into courtyard. The sky was painted with a mix of pink, purple, orange, and blue hues with the sun dangling at the edge of the horizon. The crescent silhouette of the moon could also be seen, peeking from the overhead clouds.

Strangely, the walled space was deserted today. Not that it was ever teeming with people around this time, but usually Levi would spot the occasional squire or two, or sometimes even a page, training at the jousting ring or perhaps practicing their swordplay.

Levi glanced at the clothes he wore and his usual scowl angled several degrees south. The knight had discarded the steel armor he had worn earlier and dressed in a simple white shirt and brown breeches. Though the quality was much better than the cheap coarse clothes he wore back in his thug days in the capital's slums, he wasn't quite sure if what he was wearing was appropriate enough to meet with the Commander. Appearances held a certain weight in a court of nobles, after all. For a moment the knight paused and wondered if he should return to his chambers to get his cravat but decided against it since the summon seemed quite urgent.

The knight made his way through the training grounds and palace gardens before stepping into the large maze of a castle. All at once the grandeur of the castle assaulted his eyes. Beautifully painted frescoes of the kingdom's history and myths adorned the walls and high ceiling. In the center of the ceiling was a sparkling crystal chandelier that shimmered ever so elegantly. The tiles covering the floor had a colorful mosaic pattern forming the images of swirls and roses. Marble statues of old kings, queens, nobles, heroes, and heroines stood on the sides of the entrance hall. Upon a raised platform was an ornate chair decorated with gold and silver vines and roses, the King's throne. Truly, the interior of the Rose Palace was certainly a sight to behold.

The castle was also very large. Halls led to corridors, which led to more rooms or, perhaps, even more corridors. A guest visiting the palace for the first time, if left unaccompanied by a servant who knew the way, would undoubtedly get lost. Fortunately, the years of service the knight spent under Lord Erwin had made him quite familiar with the structure of the palace, making him more or less able to have a map of the accessible locations (places like the inner sanctums and the King's chambers were off-limits) in his head.

Growing up in one of the poorer districts of the capital where it was fairly common that a single unfurnished room housed a family of ten, Levi had always viewed the large, grand palace with a mixture of awe and, covertly, contempt. Sure, the castle, with its grand decorations and top quality furnishings, was impressive, someone like him could never deny that, but when he remembered the impoverished families in the slums, something would drop in the pit of his stomach. This lavish display of wealth sickened him quite a bit.

The knight chose to ignore the extravagant furnishings as he made his way to the east wing of the palace. Surprisingly, the corridor where his superior's office was located was oddly deserted, so quiet that the only thing the young man could hear was the sound of his footsteps as he was passing through. Still the knight kept walking, not stopping once until he reached the door of Commander Erwin's study. Levi knocked twice before stepping in the room.

"Sire." The knight got on one knee and lowered his head. He had been expecting only the commander to be in the office so, though he retained the same expression, there was a hint of surprise in his eyes when he found His Majesty and an elderly man with graying brown hair also in the room. His knight commander was leaning on the wall. "And Councilor Arlert."

The sovereign nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Rise, Knight Levi."

The knight stood up slowly and glanced at his commander. There was a grim expression, solemn on the lord's face. Internally, Levi couldn't help but wonder what this sudden meeting was all about.

"Sir Levi." The raven-haired man turned to the voice that addressed him. Gray eyes met brown ones. It was Councilor Arlert. The elderly man was dressed in light blue robes with purple embroidery at the edges of his sleeve, the typical attire of a scholar. He was also holding a wooden staff. The knight wondered if it was for support or simply a symbol of authority. Though the king's advisor was well over sixty, the man still looked as if he didn't need a cane of any sorts.

"As you know, Princess Christa has fallen gravely ill. Though we've gathered the best doctors and mages all over the kingdom, none have been able to provide a cure so far," at this the man paused. A cheerless silence permeated the room.

The princess was His Majesty's only daughter, the apple of his eye and the heir to the throne. She was dearly beloved by everyone throughout the kingdom. With her suddenly getting sick, there was a big uproar in the castle. The castle sent many declarations and summons for all the best healers; news of the princess's ailment spread like wildfire throughout the kingdom. Only someone living underneath a rock wouldn't have heard the news.

Doctors, mages, and any other type of person with the ability to heal all searched frantically for a cure. Despite their best efforts, none could come up with one. There was much muted speculation amidst the castle. Some would whisper hushed tones it was due to poison, others would say it was a curse. But, in the end, no one could really say for certain. It was certainly a mystery.

"Yet," this time it was the king himself who continued, "there was one noble who ignored my summons, Lord Jepthah of Trost. That man is known to be the brightest among my advisors and talented mage of the highest capabilities. If there's anyone who can help my daughter, it's probably him." Levi noted the desperateness laced in his sovereign's tone. Was this man really their last hope for curing the princess?

"However," His Majesty went on, "the man has been missing for many years. The last anyone's seen or heard of him was nineteen years ago; no one knows of his whereabouts now. So, Sir Levi," the king looked at the knight squarely in the eyes. "I would like to bestow upon you the quest of finding this man. Bring him here so he can cure my daughter."

"Of course, I've talked with Erwin," said the king. Levi's gaze turned to his lord and patron, to which the blond commander responded by nodding his head. "I would have wanted to send an army, but Trost is much to near the borders of Maria. Our relations with that kingdom are already shaky. Sending a troop near there might be mistaken as a declaration of war and we're just recovering from our skirmish with Sina. We can not afford another battle just now." The king simply sighed, he had a tired look on his face. "The commander of my knights said you were the one most suited for this task. He has faith in your abilities and I trust his judgment. Will you accept this mission?"

Levi felt three pairs of eyes focus on him. They were all expecting an answer. For once in his life, the raven-haired man did not have a witty comeback… Or any response for the matter. He absolutely _loathed_ how he just stood there, dumbly, not saying a thing.

The young man had grown up in the streets. Relying on his instincts, he had lived- no, _survived_ the man-eat-man world known as the underground. Levi had the knack to sense trouble before it came and, now, this was just one of _those_ moments. He supposed he should feel honored. After all, the king _himself_ was asking him to go on a quest, but his gut told him there was just something so very dubious about this mission, as if it wasn't as simple as the monarch had made it out to be.

He glanced at his knight commander one last time. Lord Erwin had an unreadable expression; grim and serious, it was the same as when he had told the knight about an upcoming battle with Sina. Though Levi had sworn to serve the king during his rise to knighthood, his true loyalty lay with his patron.

The day that when the knight met his patron would always remain fresh in his memory. He was still a brat then, a street rat, pickpocketing unsuspecting passers-by to make ends meet. It had been the first time Levi'd ever been caught, by a knight of the king no less! The man asked if the boy had a family, to which the lad spat that he had none.

To his fortune (or misfortune? Levi could never really decide which), instead of turning him over to the one of the roaming patrol guards, the noble brought him- his younger, dirtier street urchin self- to his own home. The knight fed and clothed the boy, or at least he had _tried_ to. The boy did not trust the man. He didn't trust anyone. Things did not work that way where Levi had come from, such kindness had never simply come free. And so he spoke his mind to the older man.

The blond knight had the gall to laugh. Levi was offended; he was being serious here! At this point, the boy just wanted to get out of the place and just go back, back to the streets which he knew like the back of his hand. But he couldn't. The man had an iron grip on the boy.

Gazing at the boy with thoughtful eyes, this time the knight had asked him to stay as a servant. He could live here in his household and do clean and honest work, instead of being alone in the streets, uncertain of when his next meal would come around.

Levi wanted sneer, laugh at the man for suggesting something so… so _ridiculous_. He wasn't just one of those orphans who pretended to be blind to beg for alms; the boy was so much smarter and quicker than the other kids on the street. He had his pride and the raven-haired boy wouldn't just submit to anybody.

But, at the same time, the boy wasn't an idiot. Sure, he was the best at what he did among the other kids, but compared to the adults out there, he was just small fry, the weakest of the weak in the food chain. He had no place to come home to either. His mother had died at childbirth, while his father passed away in a ditch some years ago. Not that the man did anything for his kid, for the most part of his life, Levi remembered having to fend for himself. So here was this golden opportunity to eat a meal everyday, wear clean clothes, and have a warm space to sleep, before he had the chance to think things very thoroughly, he had, begrudgingly, accepted the man's offer.

Later on, months after he had been employed in the Smith household, the lord learned of his new charge's fighting abilities. With his attitude and temper plus his rather short stature that other children seemed to enjoy making fun off, the boy had a penchant getting into fights. Though his opponents were much bigger and stronger than him, Levi still managed to kick the shit out of his bullies.

Of course, this hadn't gone unnoticed by the knight. In attempt to occupy his time and observe the boy's combative skills, the lord had decided to teach his charge fencing. Though this style was much different from the regular street brawls the boy was used to, he was, to the knight's surprise, a natural. After a week of training, the boy was as good as those who've been training for a month.

It was at his lord's suggestion that Levi trained as a knight.

Levi was who he was now because of this man. Lord Erwin saw potential in the boy and offered him the first unconditional kindness he had ever received. Thanks to him, Levi thought that maybe the world wasn't as bad as he made it to be, that there were truly good people who cared. The knight hated to admit it but he was grateful to his commander.

If the commander was the one who recommended him for this quest, then, despite his misgivings, Levi felt obligated to accept. He trusted his patron.

"I will do whatever I can, sire. I accept your quest."

* * *

AN: Finally... This chapter's finished TTwTT Seriously, this took like forever to type down (and I'm still not happy with it, huhuhu D:) The first time I tried writing it I ended drawing a fail unicorn. Second time, I ended up typing Mismatched Pieces (another SNK fic) instead. The third time, MS word decided to be evil and I lost half of what I was typing orz... Fourth time, I ended up with this. Hope it wasn't too bad...

There's just something really wrong with this chapter... I have a feeling I went OOC with Levi and Erwin somewhere along the way. I will fix it tomorrow (is too tired now) But there's something else that's wrong that I can't put my finger on. Oh well.

Special thanks to Goldflame for reviewing! Really, it made me so happy... Oh, if you happen to be reading this right now, I'm actually more familiar with the manga rather than the anime, so their personalities(?) might be a little different. I'm watching the anime of course, but they happen to portray her a little differently, that's all. :D

Oh, by the way, if anyone's reading this, do you guys want Levi's squad to accompany him or just a solo quest? Frankly, I can't figure out what roles to give, but I'll most likely rip-off the usual rpg party (ex. mage, archer, etc.) if ever I do put them in. OTL

Well, thank you very much for giving this a try! C: Please do feel to drop a review, it's always nice to hear what you think. Thanks again!

- solitarycloud :3


End file.
